


You Are Fiction To Me

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, author!ong, dancer!Daniel, neighbors!hyungline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: Facing a brick wall of a writer's block, Ong Seongwoo wants nothing but to publish the sequel of his successful novel and perhaps indulge in another wave of success. He needs to face the fact that the only reason he can't write the love interest of his main character well is because, well, he isn't in love.In comes Kang Daniel, dancer and food lover, loved by many. Oh, and he's also Seongwoo's new neighbor.





	You Are Fiction To Me

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD i have been unable to write anything worth reading for months now. i'm not lying when i say i started this story early this year or late last year, which is just GREAT cos i'm barely halfway thru writing this piece of work.
> 
> that being said, pls be patient because i'm only slowly beginning to start writing again :>
> 
> enjoy!

A gasp. A soft moan. Seongwoo opens his eyes to look down and the man beneath him is biting his own finger. He’s breathtaking in all sense of the word. Dipping in to catch a kiss, Seongwoo is denied of it with a playful smirk on the man’s face.  _ Not until you make me cum _ , he says.  _ Holy shit _ , Seongwoo thinks. He makes it his mission to give this man the best orgasm of his life. He quickens his pace until the man is scrunching up the sheets beneath him in his fists. The veins appearing beneath his skin are like rivers on a map and the light perspiration on his face makes him look all the more beautiful. For a second, Seongwoo wishes he could take a picture of this scene - it’s a sensual scene no words could ever do justice. 

x

When Seongwoo jerks awake from his dream, he is accompanied with nothing but beads of sweat on his forehead and disappointment. He sits up from his position on the sofa and puts a hand over his heart, trying to calm it down.  _ It was just a dream _ . The thought causes him to scramble forward and grab his laptop. He turns it on and mutters to himself,  _ come on come on come-- _

“Oh- Ong? You’re awake?” Seongwoo turns his attention towards the kitchen area where Sungwoon is cooking up what looks like breakfast. The clock on the wall says it’s 8 a.m., which is all too early for Seongwoo.

“Yeah, uh...had a weird dream.” Seongwoo mumbles as he quickly opens up a word document. He closes his eyes and begins to recall his dream:  _ it was a beautiful man. He has to be. His shoulders were really broad and he had a playful smile on his face-- _

“I came over to use your bathroom since Jisung is hogging ours and you aren’t usually awake until 10.”

“Yeah, okay.”  _ His voice was deeply sensual. Was it? Let’s say it is. He wouldn’t let me kiss him until he came. That was honestly so unfair but also so hot-- _

“Anyways, I decided to use your kitchen as well since you barely use it. I wanted to leave some breakfast for when you wake up, but I guess you’ll have to wait now.”

“It’s cool, I’ll probably go back to sleep soon.”  _ His eyes, his eyes, his eyes. Fuck, I can’t remember. We were so close yet so far… _

“What’re you writing?”

He gives up trying to churn more information from his dream and types up whatever he has. Sungwoon walks over from the kitchen with a spatula and sits next to him on the sofa. Seongwoo sighs and scratches the back of his head once he finishes a paragraph of everything he could possibly recall. “My dream.”

Leaning in to read what he typed up, a scandalous expression grows on Sungwoon’s face. “A wet dream?”

“It wasn’t just  _ any _ wet dream.” Seongwoo tries to correct him, “It felt too real. It was like...I could touch him. He was so close and so...beautiful.”

“How did he look like?”

“I can’t remember. But he was beautiful.”

Nodding understandably, Sungwoon stands up and asks, “So what is it - are you going to use it for the sequel of  _ Young & Aimless _ ?”

 

_ Young & Aimless _ . That’s the title of Seongwoo’s second novel that hit it big after its spring release last year. The failure of his debut novel had been long forgotten when he woke up one day to Jisung storming into his house with an online article praising his original work. That led to more positive reviews, and next thing he knows he’s got ‘bestseller’ plastered on the front of his books.

The story revolves around 3 friends, fresh out of college, facing the challenges every 21st generation youth experiences - the struggle with love that extends to more than just flings, getting a job and wondering if the degree earned was enough, the army enlistment, and so on. It was written based on the combined lives of Seongwoo himself and all his friends. The 3 fictional friends - Junho, Taeil, and Dongwoo - are so well-loved and it warms Seongwoo’s heart that so many people identified with these characters. 

While the main character Dongwoo - which might’ve been 70% based on Seongwoo himself - ends up achieving fame in his career, the other two characters had rather vague endings. Taeil (largely based on Jaehwan) manages to get signed by an entertainment company, so his ending is presumed to be a positive one. Junho, very much a fictional version of Seongwoo’s cousin Minhyun, decides to enlist in the army without telling anyone as a way to escape his controlling family and the girlfriend he did not love. It’s an exaggerated version of Minhyun, but it wasn’t too far from the truth.

Everyone who read  _ Young & Aimless _ wants to know what the characters’ fates are, especially Junho. Since Minhyun did in fact enlist in the army and had just been discharged last month, Seongwoo was inspired to start a sequel which centers on Junho’s life (partly due to the amount of feedback he has been receiving saying he’s the most relatable character). He plans on giving Junho a positive plotline which involves a love interest, but there is a big obstacle -  Seongwoo’s own love life isn’t exactly colorful. If anything, it’s  _ colorless _ . Sure, he has fooled around a little during college, but nothing serious ever manifested. He has been pestering Minhyun to go out and fall in love  _ for the sake of Young & Aimless _ , but his cousin would just scoff at the ridiculous idea. Besides, Minhyun is too busy settling in his new home - in the same apartment as Seongwoo - and also to focus on his job. 

 

“Yeah, I’m trying to get some inspiration.” Seongwoo closes his laptop and lies back down on the couch. “I need all of South Korea to fall in love with Junho’s love interest as well.”

Sungwoon returns to the kitchen to finish up his cooking and laughs at his neighbor’s despair. “Ong, I think that requires some research first.”

“If you imply that I should go out and fall in love myself, that’s not going to happen.” Closing his eyes, Seongwoo smiles. “Besides, I’ve done enough research and envisioned a person for Junho.”

“Well,” Sungwoon continues with his task but with his ears perked up, “spill it.”

“He’s tall. He has to be - because Junho is tall like Minhyun. He’s got a lean built, nothing too extreme. He’s excitable and youthful, maybe as to bring some light to Junho’s dark life. Junho wants to kick off a new start, so he clearly needs someone refreshing. Someone who smiles a lot. And this person…” A big perverted smile forms on Seongwoo’s face, “this person is amazing in bed.”

The long silence and calculative look on Sungwoon’s face makes Seongwoo slightly nervous, wondering what could his neighbor be thinking about. When he senses what could possibly be plaguing his friend’s mind, Seongwoo sighs and explains further, “I’m obviously imagining a  _ man _ in this situation, but I’ll find a way to translate this person as a woman for the sake of the novel.”

“Right, because we’re living in a progressive age but I’m just scared, you know, it’s a little sudden-”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Y-you could write a man, but your readers are-”

“I get it, I get it.”

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Sungwoon then smiles brightly. “But wow, he sounds very detailed. Perhaps shaped based on someone you know in real life?” Sungwoon nudges Seongwoo and impressively wiggles his eyebrows, something Seongwoo has yet to master. “Are you hiding something from us?”

Scoffing, Seongwoo is baffled by his friend’s amazingly strong faith in his love life. He lies back on the couch and pushes Sungwoon away with his feet. “I’ve been at home writing for a whole week - what do  _ you _ think? Now let me sleep.”

  
  
  
  


The next time Seongwoo is rudely awaken, Jisung is trying to lift the cushion beneath his legs. The older man has a bread between his teeth, trying his best to be gentle but obviously failing since Seongwoo is already staring at him from across the couch with a frown.

“What are you doing?”

Jisung almost drops the bread but quickly snatches it back with his hands, sighing out of relief. “You scared me!”

“ _ You _ scared me, sneaking in and trying to steal my cushion.” Seongwoo sits up and looks at the clock: 11 a.m..

“I left my phone here last night when we were talking.” Jisung’s face lights up once he feels the familiar slender shaped object stuck between the cushions of Seongwoo’s couch. He immediately takes it out and checks his notifications. “ _ God _ , can’t believe I didn’t even realize I left it. I have so many messages and I’m late to a meeting, too.”

“That’s what you get for suggesting that stupid game when we ate chicken wings last night.” Bitter, Seongwoo mumbles regarding the game where the winner gets to eat and the loser (Seongwoo) has to sit and stare. Seongwoo ended up eating only two pieces while Jisung victoriously ate more than half the box. 

Before bolting out of the house, Jisung skids to a stop right before putting his shoes on and exclaims, “Drinks tonight?”

“Depends.” Standing up, Seongwoo is ready to shower and get his day started (finally). 

“You have to come, no excuses.”

“Wwwhhhhyyyyyy…” The whine that comes out of Seongwoo is unbelievably annoying that Jisung picks up a nearby pair of sneakers and hurls it in his direction. Seongwoo gasps, “Hyung!”

“Did you forget? It’s the apartment meeting.”

“We have no such thing - it’s just an excuse for you to get us wasted once a month together.”

“Well, it has a purpose this time.”

“What is it?” The question is left unanswered once Jisung closes the front door behind him, leaving Seongwoo alone in the house. He grimaces and stomps his feet lightly, hating the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he’s faced with anticipation. He hates it when people say ‘I’ve got something to tell you’ but leaves him waiting, knee deep in anxiety, as if to make him suffer. He reasons with himself that maybe whatever Jisung has in store isn’t even relevant to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_ Strawberry Fields _ is the name Sungwoon’s uncle gave his bar/cafe, after that Beatles song. His uncle left the cafe to him a couple of years ago and he smartly made a move to remodel it to his own taste. In the morning, it is a cafe with an al fresco front that bathes in the sunlight and serves some of the best coffees in town (Seongwoo could testify for this because he part-times as a barista here when he’s going nowhere with his writing). The cafe closes at 9, which is when they open the back door that leads down to the basement where Sungwoon fixed up into an LP bar. It’s an intimate bar where they have live singers sometimes, but it is never too noisy and the customers are usually local regulars who know each other. The neon lights fixed on the walls as well as the hundreds of LP’s decorating parts of the bar makes it a uniquely cute spot.

It is also where Seongwoo has probably spent almost half his 20’s in. Whether it be typing up a story on his laptop while seated by the window in the cafe, or brewing a hot americano for the many customers who visit everyday, or even drinking too much for his own sake while yelling requests at the DJ, Seongwoo is almost _ always _ there.

Wearing the cardigan he’s been wearing all day, Seongwoo walks down the stairs a little after 8 and spots his friends already sitting around their usual table. Present are the usual: Jisung, Minhyun, and Jaehwan. With Sungwoon upstairs manning the last few hours of the cafe, the circle is complete. Sitting at the empty seat reserved for him, Seongwoo drinks Minhyun’s glass of juice, earning a defeated sigh from him. 

“You hole up in your house all day and then come out to steal my drink?” Minhyun shakes his head but pushes the glass towards Seongwoo anyways. 

Seongwoo and Minhyun are the only ones living in the single units in the apartment - homes enough for one person - and Minhyun lives above him. Sungwoon and Jisung are housemates, while Jaehwan had a housemate (the angel Sewoon who moved out) but is now looking for a replacement. Their units are close to each other, which is why they have the keys for each other’s houses (in case someone needs to be woken up early or the bathroom in their house is being hogged). 

When Sungwoon finally arrives at their table, he brings with him Woojin and Jihoon, the college students working at the cafe. Sungwoon calls their presence ‘a blessing’ because so many young kids come to his cafe just to ogle at the good looking waiter and barista. Since the boys turn 19 this year, he lets them practice their bartending skills. For now, Minhyun’s friend Hyunbin is the designated bartender for most nights.

“Jihoon-ah, whip me up something please.” Jaehwan requests with a sweet smile on his face.

Jihoon, barely able to rest his butt on the chair, glares at him. “Go make one yourself.”

“Come on, man. Hyunbin won’t be here for another hour.” The pleading man puts his palms together and begs, making a sad face. Jihoon rolls his eyes but still stands up to head towards the bar. Woojin, on the other hand, slumps in his chair and pretends to sleep.

The table starts getting noisier almost immediately, with everyone holding onto a story to tell. Minhyun has mostly office stories to rant, speaking about how he loves that it’s a stable job but it’s a little boring. Jaehwan’s stories are about the struggles of songwriting as well as his best friend leaving his apartment. Sungwoon never runs out of stories - be it about friends or customers or family, he has it all. Jisung-

“Ah, right.” Seongwoo leans forward when his mind reminds him of a pertinent question. “Hyung, didn’t you say you have news to tell us?”

The rest of them at the table turn to Jisung, each with a question mark floating above their heads. Jisung raises his eyebrows for a moment before remembering what the piece of news is. 

“We’re getting a new neighbor, a.k.a Jaehwan’s new housemate.” Jisung blandly reveals, earning a collective ‘oh’ from everyone else except Seongwoo.

“Wait, the rest of you knew already?” Seongwoo asks, looking at everyone accusingly.

Jaehwan shrugs. “I needed to know first, he is my new housemate after all.”

“You’ve been cooped up in the apartment all week, I guess Jisung forgot to tell you.” Woojin suddenly butts in, recalling the fact that he hadn’t seen Seongwoo at the cafe at all.

Jisung nods agreeingly and explains, “I wanted to tell you but I kept on forgetting. He should be arriving tomorrow.”

“Well,” a tiny part of Seongwoo is sighing at the thought of having to adjust with having a new member in the Apartment Boys’ Club (or ABC, a term Sungwoon came up with -  _ SO _ catchy), “who is he?”

“His name is Daniel and he’s about to attend a dance academy in Seoul, that’s why he’s moving.”

“Where was he from?” Jihoon asks, suddenly appearing behind Jisung and holding a jar of complementary pretzels from the bar.

Attempting to snatch the jar of pretzels but failing, Jisung groans and answers, “He’s from Busan, but he was studying dance in Canada for a year before this.”

“Oh, Busan-” Sungwoon points at Woojin and asks, “do you know Daniel?”

“You think I know everyone in Busan?” Woojin scoffs and asks, “Why didn’t you ask Minhyun hyung that?”

“He’s been in Seoul so long he barely has any Busan left in him!” Sungwoon argues. 

Tuning out the commotion that is Sungwoon trying to stop Jihoon from finishing the snacks reserved for customers while arguing with Woojin, Seongwoo stares into space as he imagines the apartment’s new occupant. Jaehwan’s unit is opposite of Seongwoo’s, separated by corridors and the courtyard space in the middle. He hopes to god that the new guy can fit in this tight circle, or he’s going to be disappointed. Even though Sewoon is quiet and awkward at times, he still fitted in so well with the rest. Jaehwan and him would usually do spontaneous duets in the bar after they’ve had one too many to drink, which is something Seongwoo misses watching. Sewoon accepted an offer from a big entertainment company, just like Jaehwan did, but he has to move out into a company apartment as well. It made everyone sad, even Seongwoo who had based a tiny bit of Taeil on Sewoon as well.

“What are you thinking about?” Minhyun asks, a concerned look painted on his face. 

Seongwoo shrugs. “Aren’t you worried about the new guy?”

“What’s there to worry? It’s not like he’s moving into your apartment.”

“No, I mean like...what if he turns out to be an obnoxious guy...or just really annoying…” the grimace on Seongwoo’s face is enough to describe how anxious he is.

Overhearing his friends, Jaehwan butts in and says, “Don’t worry, I’ve met him. Daniel is a really cool guy - he’s the same age as me!”

“Okay, but can you offer a fact about him that  _ isn’t _ useless?” Seongwoo asks, earning a gentle shove from his cousin.

Jaehwan stares ahead and thinks hard about how to answer. “I’ve only met him once last week, but the impression he left was good. Maybe Jisung hyung can describe him better.”

“What what what what what?” Jisung’s ears perks up at the mention of his name. “Is it about Daniel?”

“Ong hyung is worried about Daniel - tell him about your friend.” Jaehwan suggests, hoping Seongwoo would change his mind.

“Daniel is a darling! I’ve known him for a few years now, he’s an angel so you don’t have to worry. He never stops smiling and he laughs at everything - kind of like a really big excited dog. Oh - but he absolutely  _ changes _ when he’s performing.” Jisung stops himself before he ends up talking about Daniel the whole night, which is definitely something he’s capable of. “You know what, you’ll meet him tomorrow anyways. It’s almost impossible to hate him.”

Slightly convinced, Seongwoo nods and drinks the drink that Jihoon helped mix.  _ Daniel _ , he wonders,  _ why is his name in English? Sounds kind of pretentious _ . Before his thoughts could turn sour about a guy he hasn’t even met, Seongwoo shakes his head and slams the table. “Jaehwan, go up there and sing us a song.” He suggests, earning an applause from the others. Jaehwan doesn’t even hesitate to grab the guitar kept next to the stage and takes his place in front of the mic. Seongwoo claps hard for his friend, already forgetting about his initial worry.

 

 

 

*****

_ I am worried. _

_ Worried would be an understatement, actually. I am petrified. I’ve only been away for a year, but I was already so comfortable with the crowd here. Everyone’s so accepting. How accepting would Seoul be? Will I be able to make lifelong friends? Will I be able to meet someone? Will I be able to make it big? The questions plaguing my mind are an endless stream of thoughts with a million different answers attached to them. Perhaps I should stop thinking too much of it. Let’s hope for the best and expect the worst, as they would say. _

*****

**Author's Note:**

> to remind u guys again, pls be patient w the updates cos it certainly won't be fast lmao and y'all can hound me all u want it won't make my slow brain write faster :/
> 
> but comments and kudos r appreciated!!!! <3
> 
> twt: defseongwoo
> 
> cc: curiouscat.me/ganjanamja


End file.
